A Lost Epic?
by Moinkys
Summary: So what do you when your property gets stolen? Ok, lets rephrase that... When your a Gundam Pilot what do you do when your property gets stolen? Instead of wondering just read and find out..
1. Default Chapter

**A Lost Epic?**  
  
By: Gomp  
  
Don't own GW. I have no utter clue of where this story is going. Im making it up as it goes along. Give's me some means of excitement.

Alone…What a distinct feeling. The world changes so rapidly beneath you that sometimes your not even sure where you are. Right now I am feeling that way. I am in a dirty old blue pick-up truck on a country road. I have no place to go, no place I really belong. It's a lonely trail for a kid like me, I suppose.  
  
The war is over…yay! Well, yay to most. I remember dreaming of the unreachable possibility of the end of the war….Here it is, and here I am. As greedy as this might be, I miss it. I miss nights of floating in space, or hot days in the desert sun. I miss the sight of a early sunrise by the ocean, the night sky gleaming on a silent battle field. I miss the smells of death and war, and the smile of a empty pleasant thought.   
  
That all might sound sorta crude, but hell, its all I had. And now I'm left with absolutely nothing but a grungy old pick-up truck which is telling me its out of gas.   
  
"Well shit." My voice rang into empty space. I looked out the back window at a tin gas can. Well hallelujah, maybe stealing this truck wasn't such a bad idea. I crawled out of the seat and got the can out of the back. When I felt how empty the can was I could do nothing else but throw the damn thing. The last gas station I had seen was miles from this deserted plain. Why did I decide to stay on this wretched earth!?   
  
It was pretty and had more opportunities. "OH GOD STRICK ME DOWN NOW!"   
  
"Sir, are you alright?" I slowly turned to be greeted with a man who had aged….well horribly. He looked like he was skinner than myself and older than the wild west. "I am…fine. Just slightly frustrated." The strange man smiled at me. Where the hell did this bozo come from?   
  
"This road isn't often traveled on. I presumed your truck had broken down and felt I should stop to see if I could help out." I looked past the man to see his obviously new, well loved, blood red truck. "To be quite frank, I ran out of gas. I thought that I had…" I looked at the tin can I had thrown, "filled that retched can up before I left only to be greeted with it being empty." I gave a desperate hope of a smile. "Sorry," I mentally smacked my self. I can be such a horrible lair. "how embarrassing ."   
  
The old man smiled allowing his wrinkles to tighten up around his mouth. "Don't be silly, I'm sure its not that uncommon of a situation. You should just be happy I saw you and stopped. As far as I know Im one of the only people who even use this road, and Ill admit that I don't use it that often." The old man leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear. "This is the long way home, me and the Mrs.'s had a small disagreement earlier this afternoon. " The man winked at me and walked over to his truck.   
  
"Well I don't have any extra fuel but I can take you back to my place for the night. Tomorrow we'll come back with gas for your truck. Sound good?" I shrugged. Not like I had much else going for me. 


	2. Chap 2

A Lost Epic?  
  
By: Gomp  
  
Don't own GW. I have no utter clue of where this story is going. Im making it up as it goes along. Gives me some means of excitement.   
  
Me and my new friend Ted were having a ball together. Turns out Ted has been a farmer for almost all of his life. Plaid was his uniform and odd sunburn's was his reward. He was 67 years old and had 3 grand children. As a boy he had a dream of going to space and working on the orbit satellites but ended up getting Mary Ann Bunder (his wife now) pregnant with the first of seven children. So his dreams were lost as he signed for the agreements of his fathers farm. The man had spunk.   
  
I told him I was a traveling journalist venturing to the good ol' US of A to discover the world of the sacred south. He had no reason not to believe me. As we neared his house Ted went silent. "Hey man, you ok?" Ted groaned. "I just hope the lady isn't mad at me still. Ya know?" I nodded. "Well maybe having me there will loosen her up." We left the truck and entered the typical little house on the prier. It had a white picket fence with miles of empty land around it.   
  
The old bat that I had heard much about stood in the door way. Her eyes cursed her husband as he walked up the steps. It was a very uncomfortable situation to be in. Ted stared at his wife for a moment and smiled as he looked back at me. "Mary, we have a guest. His name is Duo Maxwell. His truck broke down on Old Hailed Road. So please, treat him pleasantly." Her features softened as she looked my way. "Why yes, Duo.. Duo Maxwell, will you please come in." I entered the cozy house and was lead to the living room to take a seat. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?" I shook my head and relaxed on the comfortable coach. Oh yea, this must be the life. "Why Duo Maxwell, that sounds like such a familiar name." I knew I shoulda made something up.   
  
"Mary, he is a journalist. Its very possible you have read some of his work." Mary just glared at her husband. I was beginning to really like this house. For the next few hours I was given the common questions of where your from, age, parents, the whole works. It was nice to sound normal for once, granted they were all lies, but I felt like a normal boy.   
  
The question's slowed down as the clock seemed to speed up until it was time for bed. I was led to a small room which obviously used to be occupied by one of their many children. Today was very eventful to say the least. My mind ran through all of the events before it made a screeching halt at one small detail. I left my DAMN LAP TOP IN THE TRUCK. I have a feeling stupidity was a curse in my family. But reality was the lap top was perfectly safe in that crappy truck.   
  
But reality was that Im a stupid retard. I almost fell to my knees as I stared at the truck looking even crappier than usual. Well maybe not that bad, Ill admit the spray paint gave a interesting taste to the truck… But that's not the point. The windows were broken, stereo gone, graffiti every where, engine scattered on the road, and most important lap top missing.   
  
"So, almost no one travels on this road, eh?" Ted just looked dumb founded. "I bloody say son, this is unusual." He walked up to the truck and examined the spay paint more closely. "Seems like a couple of punks from town. These are their 'markings'." I sighed. "Oh geez, what rebels." Sarcasm reeked out of my voice. I was gonna kill those couple of punks. If any of them could even humanly figure out how to get into my private files I could be in big trouble.   
  
"So Ted, seems Ill be with you a little bit longer than I expected." Ted groaned without meaning offense. "Lets hook up the truck and Ill fix it up for you."   
  
During the ride back I'll admit I came off a little bit more than just grumpy. But I think I had a perfect right to be. Ted obviously knew my mood so didn't test me. We sat silently as I plotted a very gruesome and uneventful death of the 'punks'. If you really think about it life was sucking for me. I loose the truck, I'm opposing on people I barely knew, and the one personal item I actually did own was stolen. God was being pretty mean to me.  
  
Did I mention that I really liked Ted? God bless that mans writhing soul. He had allowed me to barrow his one true love of his life. His truck. He was letting me use it to go into town to see if I could find out any more information on the people who could of stolen my laptop. The town was small and dirty. Empty bottles of liquor littered the street and the scent of old cigars seemed to linger in the air. People still wore cowboy hats which was…unexpected.   
  
I pulled out a piece of paper which I had copied the 'punk markings' from the truck onto. I entered a small bar and took a seat. "Sir, SIR!" A man serving some liquor turned around. "Well son, aren't you slightly young for alcohol." Well this defiantly wasn't Europe. I showed him the paper. "Do you know who drew this?" The man pulled his eyebrows together in concentration. "I think I've seen it before but aint to sure who drew it. Try the barber shop. The owner knows more about that stuff." Oh shoot and I thought the bar was the place to be. The barber shop? What type of kids are these freaks.   
  
So I listened to the man. I went to the little barber shop at the end of the street. It even had one of those lil old colored spinney things. I walked inside to be greeted with…no one. "Hello" I shut the door behind me. "Anyone here?" Not a soul. Well great, barber shop out..what should be next on my list. As I opened the door to leave I heard a toilet flush and a door slam.   
  
"Im here…Im here. Do you have a appointment?" A short tubby man came in a rush from the backroom. So someone was home. "No, I don't have a appointment. I was sent here to ask you a question, do you know these markings at all?" The man pushed on his glass's from the desk and looked closely at the paper.   
  
"Well gee son, that's Henry's kids club sign." How descriptive. "Im not from around here, whose Henry?" The man gave me a hard look and smiled. "Henry is our mayor." Oh lordy lord lord. Mayor? I gotta deal with the mayors son. And I thought I was going to get out of this easy. "The mayor's son owns a club?"  
  
The man pointed to a building across the street. "Ehh its where all the kids hang out. I'm use to hearing Henry complain about it…only reason I know about it really. Lets just say it's a way for the kids to sneak away from their parents to have a little fun." Oh my god…I feel sooo old.   
  
"Where's the entrance?" The man rubbed his jiggly chin for a moment and smirked. "Ahh now I remember! If ya go to the back you'll see two metal doors leading to the basement. You gotta get in through there." This was to movie classic. "Thank you sir."  
  
So I left. This was pathetic for a x-terroist. But I needed my computer back badly. These kids were probably my age. It shouldn't be to hard to get into their little club. I walked around the back and found the two metal doors the barber had been talking about. I kicked the bloody things till I thought my foot would fall off. Not even a sound. Back in war days all I would need was a plastic explosive to tear these suckers off.   
  
I tried to lift the heavy door but it was obviously locked. "Sir, can I ask what you are doing?" I groaned. Quietly I said ,"Isnt it obvious? Im trying to get into the cool kids club." I prayed the man didn't hear anything. I looked up to be greeted with the mayor. "Why are you trying to break into the court house?" Cause I wanna kick the living shit out of your son. "Sorry I didn't think this was the court house. I suppose I'm in the wrong place sir." The man groaned.   
  
"God damn it, your one of Timmy's little friends arnt you? The club is out of business. Now go home." Haha..Barber man was right. Timmy eh? "Sorry sir. Do you know where Timmy is at?"   
  
"He's home, but grounded. I caught him doing some vandalism. I suggest you don't hang out with my son he does nothing but bring trouble." They caught the sucker. Give me my computer back you asshole. "Oh I see sir. Thank you for your time." Innocence was always the best way of getting around things. Timmy was the boy I was after. Oh boy was Timmy in for a surprise.  
  
Ted filled me in on where poor Timmy lived and the such. Ted was probably 25% done with my truck so I devoted the next day to help him get more of it done. Fun fun. I knew the man was taking off from working in the farm so I felt pity. I took him and his wife out to dinner that night, my treat. By the end of that day our stomachs were satisfied and the truck was nearing its completion.   
  
I waited till night when Ted and his wife was fast a sleep to take his truck for a small run. I broke into the Mayors home without even a scratch. Upon entering (my new arch enemy) Timmy's room…he of course wasn't there. Little bastard. Only one place he could be.   
  
My feet smacked hard on the cold ground as I jumped out of Ted's truck. I think the only reason I could mildly hear the sound of a hard base was because of my past army training. I walked to the back of the court house and once again banged on the heavy steal doors.   
  
The music made a sudden cut off and everything else was silent. "God oh mighty you damn brats. Will you just open up!" I heard a clank sound and the metal door slightly opened. "Whose there?" Maybe god did listen to me once in awhile.   
  
"Hey guys! I'm knew. Mind if I join your club." Most pathic moment of my whole entire life. But it goes with the act. A blonde boys head poked out. "Where did you come from?" Your ass, you lil mother fer. "Kentucky." The kid sighed. "Hurry up and get in. I hope no one followed you."   
  
I entered the room to be greeted with loud music being turned back on and lights flaring everywhere. Kids danced in hussy outfits. The room was a lot larger than one would expect. It was packed. How many kids could these people possibly produce.   
  
"What's your name?" I flipped my braid behind my head to try and get a 'cool' look. Lets have fun with this. "Heero.." A girl walked passed me flapping her fake eyelashes. She cooed. "Wow what a great name for a guy like you." I'm going to puke. The kid coughed and gave a smile towards the girl. "That's Betty Sue." Most Betty Sues Iv ever heard of DIDN'T look like that. "My names Tim." Oh Tim, Tim, Tim, you wont believe who you just let in. "Nice Ta meet ya Tim." Ill admit it, for a kid I was going to beat up he was pretty cute. Blonde hair, good smile, good dress taste. His charm had no effect on me though.  
  
All I want is my computer. That's it. "I heard you were in trouble. Vandalism?" The kid groaned. He shook his head. "Naa, my dad thinks it was me. He's been spurting that out to everyone. I think it was the skin heads." …put nice flowers on my grave.   
  
"Skin heads?" I sounded desperate.   
  
"Yea those idiots keep on putting all of my markings on their crap. Its driving me insane you know?" No I don't know. "Yea I know what you mean. So where are these 'skin heads'?" The kid gave me one of his sexy smiles. He had to be only 15. "They usually hang out by the dump yard. Why? You wanna go meet them?" Duh. "Possibly."   
  
"Ill take you to them."   
  
Thank You Timmy 


End file.
